Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hair iron. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair iron that is capable of selectively combining or releasing a clip with or from a heating part and can ensure a diversity of hair curling styles and improve manipulation of a hair iron by enabling a handle to be selectively rotated from a body.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, instruments for hair care and styling may be categorized into three categories: a hair dryer, a hair brush, and a hair iron.
A hair dryer is used to dry hair by applying high heat generated by a heater to the hair. A hair brush is used to comb and style hair, and a hair iron is used to set a hair in curled or waved style by using a heat source.
Among the instruments for the hair care and styling, as illustrated in FIG. 11, a conventional bar type hair iron is comprised of a grip 51 having a power supply part, a heating body 53 integrally combined with the grip 51, the heating body 53 having a heater for generating heat, and a hair clip 55 installed to flexibly enable its rotation with reference to the heating body 53 and integrally provided with a manipulating handle 55a stably securing hair with reference to the heating body 53 during hair setting.
Though the foregoing conventional bar type hair iron can utilize the hair clip 55 during curling or waving, the hair clip 55 cannot be selectively combined with or released from the heating body 53. Accordingly, there is choice between the independent use of the heating body 53 and the use of the combined heating body 53 and clip 55, so the diversity of possible hair styles produced thereby is decreased.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.